scp_containment_breach_unityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Список версий/Alpha 0.3.1
Created a new data structure, Mapped2DGrid, to use between classes that need a mapped 2d grid. This class abstracts the grid behavior from 1499's grid loaded and allows it to be used anywhere that a grid is needed with quick two-way lookup (position -> element and element -> position) * New GetOffset() extension method for VectorXZ * Starting dimension now calls its visuals handler at game start * Added PlayerTrigger component to call generic PlayerEnteredTrigger and PlayerLeftTrigger messages * 1499 dimension now infinitely spawns terrain chunks in addition to grid chunks * Added Dynamic2DGrid. This generic class translates elements of a given type as the center of a grid moves. This class can be used by any class that needs a quick way to update a infinite grid dynamically. It even takes a Func and Action for createAction and removeAction, specifically, so that any logic that needs to be appled as elements are added and removed can be done. * GridLoader1499 and Dim1499Generator now uses Dynamic2DGrid to generate pathfinding grids and terrain chunks, respectively. * Fixed ItemOptionsPanel button being too big * ResetColor on an item sprite resets to selected color if selected * Scaled 1499 chunks to about 0.35% * Decreased sprint exhaust time from 3 seconds to 2 seconds * Increased sprint time from 5 to 6 seconds * Increased dynamic grid speed generation in SCP-1499 by doubling the number of grids and reducing their size. * Fixed algorithm for generating stat bars. New algorithm will correctly generate and place the number of UI pieces based on specified width. * Changed anchors for UI statbars so that they can be resized by dragging * Fixed camera distance shortening with inventory open - need a better solution for framerate in inventory * World generation now uses GridDirection enum instead of strings to store directions * SCP1499 dimension now regenerates the grid at the center each time so that it is regenerating where the player respawns * AI now use an AIBehavior class with an Action field to define actions, instead of an enum and a switch statement. This will make adding, creating, and sharing behaviors very simple * Changed sliders for mouse input so that the sensitivity and smoothing have much smaller ranges that make more sense * AudioCache now only loads sounds as needed, reducing game memory usage by a lot. * Added SCP-1499-1 * Build 1499-1's basic AI. There are three standard behaviors - attack, wander, and commune. Attack means attack the player. Wander uses a new algorithm to find a random point to travel to, and commune is when they stand still and can be startled into attacking you. * 1499 will attack you while standing still, after playing a noise. Moving instances can be interacted with freely * Added sun field to DimensionVisualParams with methods to enable / disable sun on dimension load / unload * Created Timer classes to deal with creating timers: BehaviorTimer, VariableBehaviorTimer, and * RandomVariableBehaviorTimer. These abstract the timer logic away, so instead of three variables and if statements, one if statement and a function call with the passed deltaTime to increment / check the timer. * Added button click sound * Modified light in Store Room to be less yellow * Resized pickup models slightly to make more sense relative to each other's sizes * Increased ambient light in dimension 1499